Almost Goodbye
by Nytel
Summary: This was written for a 5 min fic challenge. The prompt was I will stay...but only if you say the words.


**A/N: This fic was written for a 5 min fic challenge where the prompt was "I will stay...but only if you say the words." I hope you enjoy!**

Teyla picked up the last remaining items in her quarters, and placed them into her bag. The room was now bare, and to be quite honest it looked odd. She had been living there for almost three years now, and it just didn't look the same without all of her personal belongings.

As Teyla zipped up her bag she sighed. She was definitely going to miss it here. Not the room really, but all of the people, all of her friends, and of course John. She wasn't really sure what she would call him. He was most definitely her friend, but he was so much more too.

Things had finally begun to progress between them only a few weeks ago and her feelings for John had grown much stronger. They had been together many times, and had gotten to know each other so much better. She couldn't define their relationship, but she knew that she would miss it, and probably more than she should.

The wraith had fled the galaxy only about a week ago, and the Athosians had decided to return to Athos. They hoped to rebuild all that had been lost, and Teyla thought that it was a good plan. She was of course going with them. They were her life. Everything that she had ever done had been for the good of her people: ranging from the time she accepted the role as leader at such a young age, to the time three years ago when she joined the Atlantis team.

Teyla sat down on the bed. As she lovingly traced the Atlantis badge on the bag, she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. Her decision was logical, but it felt so wrong.

* * *

"Teyla."

John's quiet voice startled her from her thoughts.

"John," she replied softly, meeting his gaze.

"So," he said. "You all packed?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes on him as he leaned against the wall. "I am."

"Right," replied John.

An awkward silence descended upon them. Eventually Teyla broke it. "I should get going. I expect it will not be long until we are ready to depart."

She stood up at the exact same time John pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. He had his hands in his pockets, and he seemed nervous.

Teyla looked up to meet his gaze as he said, "I guess this is it then."

"I suppose it is."

John withdrew his right hand from his pocket, and gently brushed a stray piece of hair out of Teyla's face. Instead of removing his hand, he began to gently caress the side of Teyla's face.

"Please stop," Teyla said, her voice breaking. She pulled away from the contact. "Please do not make this any harder than it already is."

John dropped his hand back to his side as he sighed in frustration. "It doesn't have to be this way Teyla."

She didn't respond. Instead she picked up her bag and walked past John, heading for the door. She was just about to leave when she heard John plead desperately, "Teyla wait."

She turned around to face him, and she could barely hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She felt a sudden surge of anguish as she saw the look on John's face.

"What do you want from me John?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer, he just looked at her from where he stood a few feet away. His eyes were pleading with her, but that wasn't enough.

A single tear began to roll down Teyla's cheek; this was it, the defining moment for them. She wasn't sure if what she was about to do was right, but to Teyla it felt like there was no longer any other options.

"I will stay… but only if you say the words."

John closed the gap between them so fast that Teyla hardly knew what was happening. Then his lips came crashing down on hers, and she knew that she had her answer.

It took her a few moments to recover from the shock, but when she did she pulled away from John. She had the biggest smile on her face, and she knew that she must look ridiculous, but she didn't care.

There was one thing however that still needed to be done.

"You didn't say them." Teyla's voice was light and joking, but she there was still seriousness to her words.

John grinned down at Teyla and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. "I want you to stay Teyla."

She thought that her grin might have gotten even larger. Teyla tightened her grip around John's waist. She had gotten her answer, but apparently John wasn't finished.

"I want you to stay," he repeated. "And I need you to stay…. I love you."

**The End**

**A/N: Any comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
